legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Draco Equiste
'' For the battle in X-3, see Draco Equiste (Tactics).'' Draco Equiste is a draconian elemental, made from draconic energies, and the self proclaimed ruler of Elementia. During the Primarch Rupturing, Elementia fell beneath the Outhria Sea as a result, in which his kingdom was quenched and his iron fist over Elementia was broken. After the Time Space conflict, Elementia rose back, bringing him back into power, after being reborn as a new fearsome dragon elemental, from the sacrifice of his own minions. He now seeks total control of Elementia, and plans to expand his borders to Outhrend. Biography Before the Maelstrom War, Draco Equiste was self made through the Primarch's making. He was the rightful ruler of Elementia, bound by the elements himself, and overrunning them in his manner. Afterwards, the Maelstrom War started when Grimmok and OMNI emerged from the Maelstrom, summoning many minions using the alteration of the Paradox Equation. Elementia was not involved as it was in a different plane. However, the Primarch Rupturing occurred afterwards, changing the world. Elementia fell beneath the sea, and Draco Equiste's disappearance was unknown. The Unrest When the Elemental Lords began rebuilding Elementia, another Primarch Rupturing occurred, screwing up all of the equation for Elementia, and thus, making a new type of elemental, the Dragon Elementals. The Dragon Elementals were aggressive, and soon, began to rain hell on Elementia. During the Battle As the Dragon Elementals fought over and over, their numbers eventually decreased. They then fled back to Draconica, and the other Elemental Lords thought they had won. The fun was not to last, the Dragon Elementals sacrificed themselves to create their energy together, to make reborn, Draco Equiste. Hope Is Lost? The Elemental Lords asked for one call of help in a prayer, in which the man known as Aegis Uredos, came to Elementia. He is one of the only, possessing Divine magic, which is something the old god Dje'serus possesses. Aegis took it up with Draco on his own grounds and fought to the death. However, Aegis was singed by the Dragon's flame as it's heat intensified. Draco then kept Aegis as a prisoner of war, inside an orb he made, using his "divine" energy to power his new throne, the Bastion of Elementia. Ancieus heard of the news and set forward to Elementia on a new offensive to rescue his brother and liberate Elementia himself. He asked for a call on warriors, many himself joined, including his descendant, Kalgerith Salumos. The Elemental Lords made one final stand, and hopefully, it will work. The Bastion Dweller http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110707023543/legendlegacy/images/7/76/Inv_bar_draconic.png This was released with Patch X-3. In the Bastion of Elementia, Draco Equiste, and his toughest minions seek to guard the throne. He is accessible upon the defeats of his three "barricades", the Epitaph Pillar, Ancestral Keep, and the Dreamweaver's Descent. Upon hearing of Equixra's defeat, Draco retreats back to the throne, using Aegis' energy to power it. Ancieus, and the players will then confront Draco Equiste in a hellish battle phase. After a hefty battle, Ancieus breaks Aegis free of Draco's control. The two brothers combine both Divine and Aurafic energy together, and cripple "the hell" out of Draco Equiste. The overuse of energies in Draco cause him to explode, wher only his essence remains in the whole of Elementia. He is then defeated, and Elementia forever remains liberated. Personality Draco Equiste's personality can be described as "overzealous, although arrogant and controlled" Abilities and Powers ... Quotes ... Trivia ...